


Everything

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Français | French, Letters, Pining, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Tout ce qu'elle voit lui fait penser à Catra, alors Adora écrit un lettre.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais besoin de travailler sur mon écriture française, et quoi de mieux qu'avec un fanfic angoissé! Il faut noter que ce n'est pas ma première langue, alors excusez les erreurs (et si quelque chose semble étrange ou maladroit... je suis comme un enfant :D)

Ma chère Catra,

Ca fait six mois, trois jours, douze heures et trente-sept minutes depuis que j’ai quitté le Rocher de la Peur (oui, je tiens le compte du temps), et tu me manques maintenant autant que le premier jour. Je compte les heures en espérant que tu vas revenir à moi… j’ai vraiment peur qu’il ne se passe jamais.

Bright Moon est pleine de monde, et je vois toujours des gens qui me rappelle à toi. Tout ce que je veux faire, c’est te dire que les cheveux d’une femme ressemblaient à les tiens, ou que quelqu’un m’a parlait et, pour juste un moment, j’aurais juré que leur voix était la tienne. Même quand je suis dehors, je pense à toi. Il y a des oiseaux, ces petites créatures qui vole – rien comme il y a dans le Rocher de la Peur. Je les vois et je veux t’appeler pour te demander quoi tu en penserais. Tout ici me fait penser à toi.

On nous dit des combats contre la Horde, mais on perd plus que l'on gagne. Je ne peux que regarder les blessées reviennent au château, mais la seule pensée dans ma tête c’est « Si c’était moi la victime, comment dirais-tu ? ». Si j’étais en train de mourir, voudrais-tu venir me voir ? Dis-moi que tu as des regrettes, que tu me veux encore. Je te veux, Catra, j’ai besoin de toi – Scintilla, Flechdor, les princesses… je serais heureuse de ne les voir plus si je pourrais être avec toi.

Je sais ce que tu en pense. Tu vas me dire à ce point : « Reviens ici, Adora. Rejoins la Horde et nous pouvons régner sur la planète ensemble. » Euh, Catra, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. On nous apprenait que Hordak veut apporter de la paix, mais c’est faux – c'était nous les méchants. Je l’ai vu avec mes propres yeux ce que la Horde fait à la planète. C’est mal, Catra, tu dois le comprendre, non ?

Je suis désolée que cette lettre est tellement sérieuse et pessimiste mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je continue à espérer que nous se réunirons un jour, que nous serons heureuses ensemble. Il ne se passera pas, n’est-ce pas ? Toi, tu es vraiment allé trop loin cette fois. Tu fais erreur après erreur, et j’arrive à croire que tu n’arrêteras jamais. Je souhaite que je me sois trompée, mais tu n’as fait rien pour me rassurer que la femme qui j’aime va trouver le chemin de bien.

Peut-être qu’un jour, la guerre se terminera et il n’y aura plus ‘la Rébellion’ et ‘la Horde’, on sera tous ensemble. Jusque-là, quand quelque chose ici me rappelle à toi, je devrai t’écrire des lettres qui je n’enverrai jamais. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de papier.

Au jour qu’on se retrouve,

Adora xx


End file.
